L'insigne royal
by Val
Summary: Tout le monde aime le couple Végéta/Bulma! Mais comment se sont-ils retrouvés ensemble?! Romantique avec une touche d'humour! Reviewez SVP!
1. Chapitre Un

Chapitre Un

  
  
  
- Ah bonne vieille Terre! 

L'écho répondit à l'homme qui volait dans la vallée, rasant la cime des arbres et riant de bonheur. Son fils était accaparé par ses études pour la journée, Son Goku avait décidé de se reposer et de visiter un peu la planète qu'il protégeait. Savoir qu'un autre combat aurait lieu en son nom, combat où lui, ses amis et son fils risqueraient leur vie, lui donnait envie de renouer avec la nature qui l'avait vu grandir. 

Il croisa une envolée de castors bleus (AN; dans DBZ, C'EST possible!!), rit et descendit vers une clairière. Un peu de marche maintenant... Il s'aventura dans le bois dense, ignorant les buissons déchirant son pantalon ou les branches s'accrochant à ses cheveux en bataille. Il croisa un tigre à dents de sabre qui s'enfuit aussitôt à toute vitesse. Goku laissa aller un éclat de rire. 

Mais le rire mourut lorsque son regard descendit vers l'herbe folle et qu'il y aperçut un corps allongé, immobile. 

Végéta. 

~~~ 

Beep. Beep. L'électrocardiogramme meublait le silence, régulier, rassurant. Debout au côté d'un lit aux draps blancs, une femme aux cheveux plus que bouffants et un homme trop musclé pour la normale considéraient la patient avec le même sourire. 

- C'est bien un Saïyen, dit finalement la jeune femme. Toujours à oublier ses limites...   
- Végéta veut être le plus fort, c'est tout.   
- Au point de mourir? C'est ridicule! 

Goku se contenta de sourire. Bulma ajusta le pansement sur la tempe du dormeur. 

- D'après les tests, il est dans cet état depuis plus de vingt-quatre heures. S'il était Terrien, il serait sûrement mort... C'est un coup de chance que tu...   
- J'ai faim. 

Bulma faillit tomber à la renverse, puis réalisa que c'était l'heure du repas de toute façon. Elle tapota gentiment le torse ferme et pansé avant de suivre son ami affamé vers les cuisines. 

Beep. Beep. L'électrocardiogramme meubla le silence. 

~~~ 

- Dis bonjour à Gohan et Chichi pour moi!   
- D'accord. Prend bien soin de Végéta. Il est tout de même de sang royal et on va avoir besoin de lui!   
- Il va s'en remettre, compte sur moi! 

Goku hocha de la tête, s'envola vers sa propre demeure. En refermant la porte, Bulma se surprit à soupirer de soulagement. "Eh bien, sa Majesté revient en vie d'un entraînement imprévu et visiblement intensif... Normal que je sois soulagée!" Elle sentait qu'il y avait plus, mais refusa d'y penser. C'était ridicule qu'il y ait plus. 

~~~ 

Bulma essuya la sueur qui perlait sur son front. Son dos élançait, ses muscles se nouaient douloureusement et son cerveau réclamait une pause, mais sa passion l'emportait et elle travailla de plus belle sur sa nouvelle invention. Elle ignorait toujours ce que c'était au juste, mais bon, un génie ne s'attarde pas à de tels détails. 

Alors qu'elle vissait un boulon réticent, son esprit vagabonda tout de même et elle se surprit à se demander si Végéta se réveillerait bientôt. Cela faisait cinq jours qu'il dormait dans son lit, sans changement autre qu'une cicatrisation très rapide. "Allez, arrête de penser à ce malade et concentre-toi sur ce petit bijou..." Elle fredonna joyeusement, sélectionnant la plus jolie des ampoules qu'elle avait à sa disposition. 

- C'est quoi, ce truc?   
- AAAAAAHH!! 

Tombée sur les fesses, Bulma tourna la lentement la tête vers la porte et découvrit Végéta, vêtu de son seule slip, les bras croisés, une moue méprisante aux lèvres. 

- La technologie terrienne est vraiment pathétique.   
- Viens me montrer comment _tu_ ferais, si les Saïyens sont tellement supérieurs! rétorqua Bulma du tac au tac. 

Vingt mois de vie commune leur avait donné comme routine des échanges crus, voire acerbes, mais sans véritable méchanceté. Elle souriait en se levant. 

- Faim? 

Un léger mouvement de tête lui répondit par l'affirmative. Elle le conduisit donc aux cuisines, ajustant ses shorts trop courtes en chemin. Ce mois d'août était étouffant et elle ne blâmait pas Végéta de rester en petite tenue. De toute façon - un rapide coup d'oeil le confirma -, il était tout à fait à son avantage dans cet appareil. 

- Qu'est-ce que tu faisais? demanda-t-elle alors qu'il remplissait un trou noir nommé estomac. Je m'inquiétais! 

Il l'ignora. Elle ignora son ignorance. 

- Et tes vêtements! Une horreur, j'ai dû tout jeter!   
- Tant mieux. Cette chemise... 

Un grognement monta de sa gorge et Bulma gloussa. A vrai dire, elle avait été surprise de voir des lambeaux de la fameuse chemise rose encore accrochés au corps meurtri. 

- Il me faut des vêtements d'entraînement, annonça le Saïyen entre deux bouchées.   
- Comme ceux de Goku? 

Végéta faillit s'étouffer. 

- T'ES MALADE?!! Je ne veux pas de ces chiffons!! Je veux une tenue saïyenne. 

Les yeux de Bulma s'allumèrent. Elle pourrait fabriquer un matériau similaire à celui de son ancienne tenue de combat... Même meilleur... Un ricanement lui échappa, mais Végéta ne réagit pas. 

- Il te faut aussi des vêtements plus... Normaux, dit-elle alors. 

Un sourcil noir se leva, mécontent. 

- Tu veux ta tenue ou non? 

Il grogna, se sachant perdant d'avance. 

- Alors, demain, on va magasiner! 

Cette fois, il crache littéralement la nourriture qu'il mâchait. Pour ce qu'il avait compris, le magasinage était une tâche _féminine_ et si Bulma y participait, ça ne pouvait être que désastreux. 

- Je m'entraîne, demain, protesta-t-il.   
- Tu viens de te réveiller d'un coma léger, donne-toi une chance!   
- Keuf. Mêle-toi de tes...   
- TU VIENS UN POINT C'EST TOUT!!! 

Elle pivota sur ses talons et sortit de la pièce rapidement. 

Végéta cligna des yeux, grogna et continua de manger. Près de dix jours sans rien avaler, ça creuse l'appétit! 

~~~ 

- Je ne veux pas de chemise rose.   
- D'accord.   
- Rien de rose.   
- Bien sûr.   
- Ni d'autre couleur du genre.   
- Ok. 

Végéta fronça les sourcils en remarquant que sa tortionnaire ne l'écoutait qu'à peine, trop occupée à lorgner les boutiques. Si ça n'avait pas déjà été fait, il aurait croisé les bras de mécontentement. 

Il portait des vêtements de Yamcha (hors des question de sortir en slip!), trop grands pour lui et dégradants pour son 'rang social'. "Au moins, je n'aurai plus à porter de telles horreurs après cela..." pensa-t-il, bien que le T-shirt vert et le pantalon beige soient tout à fait normaux. 

Elle finit par l'entraîner dans une boutique relativement déserte (par expérience, elle savait que "foule + Végéta = énervement", et "Végéta + énervement = très dangereux"). Il essaya des dizaines de vêtements plus ou moins à son goût, de toutes les couleurs - sauf le rose! - et de plusieurs styles. Bulma décidait plus que lui s'il prenait ou non, mais Végéta s'en fichait. Si ça l'amusait, elle serait contente et terminerait sa tenue de type saïyen plus rapidement. 

Il sortit de la cabine une énième fois, un chandail blanc léger et un pantalon noir trop long sur le dos. Bulma sourit. 

- Trop sexy! lâcha-t-elle avait même d'y penser. 

Végéta la toisa, comme pour dire "Mais bien sûr que je suis sexy, idiote" et "Ferme-la donc un peu" en même temps. Bulma se sentit rougir. 

- Bon, eh bien change-toi, c'est assez, on rentre, marmonna-t-elle en se dirigeant vers la caisse. 

~~~ 

Quelques jours plus tard... 

Bulma et son père travaillaient sur une demande (exigence?) de leur hôte royal: une salle où la gravité pouvait monter jusqu'à 300G. C'était un projet révolutionnaire qui emballait le père et la fille. 

En attendant qu'il soit terminé, Végéta végétait. 

Ce jour-là, Bulma prit une pause du système gravitationnel et jeta un coup d'oeil à son invité. Il était assis dans un fauteuil du salon, un pied sur le siège, un bras appuyé sur son genou. Il portait son nouveau chandail blanc, contraste prononcé avec son hâle de guerrier et ses cheveux de jais. Le prince était plongé dans ses pensées et semblait ignorer la présence, l'observation de la jeune femme. 

Dans ses yeux sombres, une imperceptible tristesse transparaissait. 

Il était beau. 

Et il leva la tête et fronça les sourcils et le charme fut rompu. 

- C'est fini? demanda-t-il, agacé.   
- Trois jours encore. Patiente, répliqua-t-elle, tout aussi énervée. 

Elle s'éloigna et Végéta secoua de la tête. Ces Terriens, décidement...   
  
  


**Message de l'auteur**: A propos des 20 mois de vie commune... Dans mon super dictionnaire Dragon Ball, il y a une jolie chronologie et vingt mois se sont écoulés entre l'explosion de Namek (donc l'arrivée de Végéta sur Terre) et le retour de Goku (donc un peu avant le début de cette fanfic). Dans mon esprit, Végéta et Bulma ont eu en masse de temps pour nouer une certaine relation, même si ce n'est pas très profond encore.   
Ecrivez-moi une review, même minuscule, pour me dire si vous voulez le prochain chapitre SVP!!! 


	2. Chapitre Deux

Chapitre Deux

  
  
  
Deux mois s'étaient écoulés depuis le retour sur Terre de Son Goku. Octobre refroidissait et colorait à présent la Capitale de l'Ouest, où Végéta s'entraînait plus que jamais, utilisant à fond sa salle de gravité. Il ne se reposait qu'une fois à bout de force, dormait peu et mangeait plus qu'auparavant. Bulma tentait de le convaincre de ralentir un peu le rythme, mais les Saïyens sont bornés lorsqu'il s'agit de devenir plus fort et leur Prince était un champion de l'entêtement. 

Pendant ce temps, la relation amoureuse de Bulma et Yamcha se détériorait. 

Ils n'avaient jamais vraiment formé un couple heureux et paisible, mais depuis quelques temps - l'installation de Végéta à Capsule Corporation... -, les disputes semblaient se multiplier. Il suffisait que Yamcha en regarde une autre pendant plus de deux secondes et demi ou qu'il oublie de dire à Bulma combien elle était ravissante aujourd'hui, pour que la jeune femme se fâche. Bien sûr, elle était souvent celle qui commençait les disputes... C'était dans son tempérament et ces temps-ci, Yamcha lui tapait facilement sur les nerfs. 

Mais elle l'aimait toujours et savait bien qu'elle l'engueulait pour rien la plupart du temps. Alors ils ne rompaient pas. 

~~~ 

C'était un vendredi et tout le monde sortait, mis à part Végéta. Les parents de Bulma allaient à un souper officiel quelconque, pendant que leur fille et son petit ami profitaient d'une soirée d'amoureux. Ils ne s'étaient pas disputés une seule fois en une semaine - un miracle - et la nuit s'annonçait parfaite. Fraîche, sans nuage, une douce brise soufflant à peine, la pleine lune... 

Seul dans l'immensité de Capsule Corporation, Végéta termina son entraînement un peu plus tôt que d'ordinaire afin de profiter du calme. Il savait bien qu'il forçait un peu trop, mais sa fierté lui interdisait de l'admettre. De telles soirées lui permettaient de se reposer tranquillement. 

N'ayant aucun goût pour la télévision ou les livres, il s'attarda longuement dans la cuisine, la vidant à moitié, puis se dirigea vers l'une des petites salles de bain. 

C'était fou ce qu'il y avait de pièces inutiles, dans cette maison. Environ vingt chambres, et seulement six étaient utilisées. Une dizaine de salle de bains et seulement deux étaient connues de ceux qui ne venaient pas souvent. Végéta n'aimait pas la profusion de shampoings, de savons, de liquides et de poudres de toutes sortes dans ces deux pièces, aussi en utilisait-il une autre, plus petite certes, mais toute aussi fonctionnelle. 

Il prit donc sa douche (AN; non, pas de détails!), puis se vêtit et décida de retourner manger un peu. 

Il s'empiffrait de fraises lorsqu'il entendit la porte principale claquer, puis les pas vifs et familiers. Bulma était de retour et pas de très bonne humeur. 

Végéta regarda l'horloge de la cuisinière. 11:23. Il était donc encore assez tôt. 

Puis elle surgit dans la cuisine, l'air furieuse, ses cheveux défaits. Ils avaient poussés en deux mois et elle avait abandonné son afro pour les laisser libres dans son dos. 

- Tu as mangé _mes_ fraises! s'écria-t-elle, choquée. 

Le Saïyen haussa des épaules. Il n'y avait pas pensé, à vrai dire, bien qu'il sachât que la jeune femme était sur-protectrice au sujet de ses précieuses fruits... Mais pas question de s'excuser! Il attendit donc la tirade habituelle sur le bien-d'autrui-et-les-hommes-sont-des-salauds-allez-tous-au-Diable, qui suivait généralement une soirée gâchée, mais elle ne vint pas. 

Bulma s'était écroulée sur une chaise près de lui et elle pleurait. Sanglotait. Elle ne dit rien, ne fit aucun reproche, ni envers Yamcha ni envers Végéta, mais ses larmes étaient pire, dans un sens. 

Végéta demeura immobile, contemplant la madeleine en silence. Ses doigts portaient la dernière fraise à sa bouche, mais au dernier moment il se ravisa et la déposa sur la table. Sans bruit, il se leva et partit. Bulma ne sembla pas le remarquer, car elle ne bougea pas, pleurant toujours. 

Le lendemain, lorsqu'ils se croisèrent dans un couloir, elle ne mentionna pas son geste, mais son sourire éclatant en disait plus que des mots. Végéta fit semblant de ne rien voir, à son habitude. 

~~~ 

Un autre mois passa. Bulma et Yamcha s'étaient réconcilliés, comme toujours. Végéta s'entraînait, comme toujours. Il n'avait toujours pas atteint son adjectif premier; devenir Super Saïyen, mais Bulma sentait que sa force augmentait considérablement. Il suffisait de voir le visage de Yamcha lorsqu'il croisait le Prince... 

Ce jour-là, un épais tapis de nuages recouvraient la ville, bas et gris, mais d'apparence douce comme de la ouate. On sentait déjà la neige du lendemain et les enfants étaient sur-excités. 

Bulma soupira en regardant les branches dénudées se balancer doucement au gré du vent, puis ses yeux retournèrent vers les contrats qu'elle devait signer. Mais depuis quand s'occupait-elle de paperasse?! Frustrée, elle repoussa violemment les papiers qui s'envolèrent. Elle les observa se poser lentement sur le plancher, puis attendre d'être ramassés. 

Une minute passa, elle se résigna et se leva. Les feuilles, en guise de vengeance, s'étaient dispersées au travers de la pièce et Bulma dut se promener le dos courbé, grognant. 

Elle allait saisir la dernière feuille, qui s'était sauvée vers la porte, lorsqu'une main la lui tendit. Surprise, elle commença un "merci" qui ne se termina pas, tant elle fut surprise. 

Végéta se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte, son sourire habituel aux lèvres. Mais il y avait quelque chose d'autre... Pour la première fois depuis des mois, Bulma crut voir une joie sincère dans les traits princiers. 

- Déjà sorti? T'as cassé les commandes ou quoi? demanda-t-elle, légèrement moqueuse.   
- Il est passé l'heure de manger, signala Végéta. J'ai faim.   
- Bon... J'imagine que ça peut attendre... 

Elle jeta 'accidentellement' les papiers dans la poubelle, avec un clin d'oeil complice pour l'autre. Végéta roula des yeux, mais son sourire persistait. 

- Eh bien, tu as dû avoir du bon temps! commenta Bulma alors qu'ils se rendaient à la cuisine.   
- Un bon entraînement, corrigea-t-il.   
- Ah... C'est bien. 

Il avait déjà la tête dans le réfrigérateur lorsqu'une idée traversa l'esprit de Bulma. Puisque Végéta était de bonne humeur - ce qui était rare -, autant en profiter... Elle le tira loin de 'la boîte à nourriture', souriante. 

- On sort ce soir! annonça-t-elle. On va dans un buffet, ça va te changer un peu.   
- Je ne mets pas de costume de penguin, avertit le Saïyen, méfiant. 

Il se souvenait bien de ce dont Yamcha avait l'air dans un tuxedo, lors d'un souper officiel, et n'avait aucune envie de se ridiculiser pareillement. Bulma secoua la tête, amusée. 

- Tu n'as qu'à prendre une douche et mettre des vêtements propres, ça va aller. Je vais me changer aussi...   
- Bon, mais vite, j'ai faim.   
- A vos ordres! 

Elle lui pinça gentiment la joue, s'éloignant en s'étirant longuement. Il était habitué à ce genre de provocations qui ne voulaient rien dire et cette fois encore, ne dit rien et alla se doucher. 

~~~ 

Végéta terminait son dix-septième bol de riz lorsque Bulma se décida à lui dire qu'il en avait des grains plein la figure. A cette nouvelle pour le moins humiliante, il se contenta de la fixer, refusant de s'abaisser à s'essuyer la figure, tout contrit, devant tous. Devant elle. Elle rit en le voyant figer, puis étira son bras et retira gentiment tous les grains blancs, comme s'il était un enfant. 

Il s'assombrit dangereusement. 

- Ne refais jamais ça, dit-il d'une voix sourde. _Jamais_. 

Elle éclata de rire et il se renfrogna, ce qui aggrava le fou rire de Bulma. 

- Dé... Désolée mais... T'es trop drôle!   
- Je ne suis pas drôle. 

Il croisa les bras fermement, frustré pour de bon. Bulma cessa de rire, mais un large sourire persista. 

- Allez, relaxe un peu! lança-t-elle. Il n'y a pas que manger et s'entraîner dans la vie, tu sais.   
- Dormir, aussi.   
- ... Je vois... 

Végéta esquissa un sourire moqueur, signe qu'il ne lui en voulait pas vraiment. 

- Quoi d'autre, alors? demanda-t-il, entrant dans le jeu.   
- Les amis, suggéra la jeune femme en haussant les épaules.   
- L'amour et les petits oiseaux? Non merci, perte de temps. Faiblesse. 

Le soudain raccourcissement des phrases amusa Bulma. 

- De toute façon, qui voudrait d'un fou comme toi, qui ne pense qu'à bouffer et à être plus fort? 

Les muscles faciaux de Végéta se crispèrent légèrement mais il se contenta d'engloutir une autre portion de fruits de mer. 

- Avec un caractère pareil en plus... Impoli, orgueilleux, egocentrique... 

Il fronça les sourcils, vida un verre d'eau d'un trait et s'attaqua à un morceau de porc dégoulinant de sauce. 

- Qui n'est pas capable de dire merci ou s'il-vous-plaît...   
- Ça suffit, grogna-t-il. Tu n'es pas Miss Perfection non plus. 

Bulma fit claquer sa langue contre son palais, amusée plus qu'insultée. Ils poursuivirent cette discussion pendant quelques minutes, échangeant les répliques directes sans même monter le ton. 

Après un moment, Bulma éclata de rire et Végéta ne put réprimer un sourire. 

- Je retire ce que j'ai dit, fit-elle. Tu es charmant quand tu veux.   
- Ne va pas répéter ça à qui que ce soit, avertit le Saïyen, soudain sérieux. 

Elle sourit, malicieuse, mais il savait qu'elle ne dirait mot. Satisfait, il se remit à manger à toute vitesse.   
  
  
Yamcha observa le couple attablé, de l'autre côté de la vitrine. La jeune femme était exceptionnellement belle, ses yeux étincellaient et elle riait de bon coeur. L'homme avait une apparence inhabituelle, mais il possédait un charme indéniable et semblait apprécier la présence de sa compagne. "Je le savais bien... Elle n'en a que pour lui depuis près de deux ans..." Il ne bougea pas alors que Bulma essuyait la bouche du guerrier avec sa propre serviette de table, alors que le guerrier ne dit rien en retour, ni merci ni va te faire voir. 

"Je l'ai perdu..."   
  
  


**Message de l'auteur**: Pour les fraises, c'était un parallèle avec une fic anglaise de que j'ai écrit, dans laquelle Bulma adore les fraises (mais c'est basé sur quelque chose qu'_elle_ a dit dans le manga! Je me suis juste amusée un peu.   
Reviewez pour me dire si vous aimez ou non, SVP!!! 


	3. Chapitre Trois

Chapitre Trois

  
  
  
Bulma était proche de la crise de nerfs. D'accord, il arrivait parfois à Végéta de partir sans un mot, pendant quelques jours. Ça, elle le comprenait très bien. Mais _deux_ semaines?! Juste avant Noël en plus! Il n'avait rien dit, simplement disparu un beau matin... 

- Ne t'inquiète donc pas, soupira Yamcha, plutôt las cette crise qui frôlait d'angoisse. C'est un grand garçon...   
- Mais la dernière fois, Goku l'a trouvé presque mort dans une forêt au milieu de nulle part! Après seulement quatre jours! Et maintenant il pourrait bien être... 

Elle se mit à imaginer trente-trois façons pour Végéta de mourir dans la solitude et la douleur, ignorant le regard de plus en plus découragé de son petit ami. 

~~~ 

Végéta savait bien ce qu'il l'attendait à Capsule Corporation: un joli discours bien préparé, bien hurlé, qui n'aurait aucun effet sur lui mis à part l'énerver. Il avait repoussé son retour cinq fois en y pensant, mais à présent la chaleur et la nourriture préparée lui manquaient - pas qu'il soit devenu douillet, oh non! - et il lui fallait revenir un jour, de toute façon. Il espérait seulement que Bulma ne mentionnerait pas cette fête imbécile... Noël... 

Il se posa prudemment près de la porte, espérant ne rencontrer personne sur le chemin de sa chambre. Ses vêtements étaient plus que déchirés (il avait omis de revêtir un habit de type saïyen...) et il se savait sale et puant. Une bonne douche, un détour par la cuisine, il irait se coucher... Et affronterait l'ouragan le lendemain. 

~~~ 

Il en était à manger lorsque des pas légers attirèrent son attention. Il ne leva même pas les yeux, reconnaissant la faible aura. 

- Enfin de retour, dit froidement la voix tant redoutée. 

Il avala lentement, prit une autre bouchée sans même daigner la regarder. 

- J'étais morte d'inquiétude.   
- Je ne vois pas pourquoi.   
- Tu sais très bien pourquoi, crétin. Mais bon, tu es là alors... Tiens. 

Elle déposa une petite boîte sur la table, devant lui. Un simple ruban blanc la décorait, mais Végéta comprenait parfaitement ce que c'était. Il la poussa vers Bulma. 

- J'ai pas besoin de ces trucs.   
- Tu ne l'as même pas regardé! Allez, je l'ai fait juste pour toi... 

Sa voix s'évanouit, Végéta soupira. "Bon, si ça peut la garder tranquille..." Il retira promptement le ruban, souleva le couvercle et jeta un coup d'oeil à l'intérieur. 

Un genre de badge étrange s'y trouvait, couché sur un lit de satin bleu royal. Le 'badge' consistait en fait en un V stylisé, apparemment d'or, décoré de minuscules pierres précieuses. 

Il fixa l'objet pendant quelques secondes, remit le couvercle en place et recommença à manger. Bulma fronça des sourcils. 

- Alors?!   
- Quoi?   
- Tu ne l'aimes pas?   
- C'est quoi?   
- Un insigne... Je sais qu'il n'a probablement aucun lien avec le véritable, mais... C'est pour le Prince des Saïyens! 

Végéta toussa un bon coup afin de ne pas s'étrangler. Il déballa l'insigne et le détailla des yeux. Bulma attendit, un peu nerveuse. 

- C'est ridicule, décida-t-il en lançant l'objet derrière son épaule. 

L'insigne heurta le mur, retomba un peu derrière la chaise du mangeur. Bulma ouvrit la bouche mais aucune parole n'en sortit. Végéta laissa aller un "Keuf" bien senti, vida une bouteille de jus d'un trait. 

- Mais... J'ai bossé comme une folle là-dessus! Tu as une idée de combien ça m'a coûté?!   
- Je m'en fous. Laisse-moi tranquille.   
- Tu as le culot de t'installer chez moi, de demander une salle de gravité juste pour toi, une tenue dont le tissu n'existe même pas sur Terre, de vider les provisions chaque semaine, de t'en aller sans rien dire et d'inquiéter tout le monde, et maintenant tu lances MON cadeau par terre comme... Comme un... Comme...   
- Un déchet?   
- Exactement! 

Végéta posa le dernier bol de nouilles qu'il avait à engloutir, la regarda avec un sourire typiquement saïyen qui lui fit un peu peur. 

- Premièrement, _tu_ as insisté pour que je vienne. Deuxièmement, mes 'demandes' t'ont carrément emballé et tu en as fait plus que je t'ai demandé. Troisièmement, je me nourris selon mon appétit et tu n'as rien à redire là-dessus. Ensuite, je pars si je veux, quand je veux. Et finalement, tu es la seule à t'inquiéter. 

La mâchoire de Bulma descendit de quelques crans impossibles, surtout après la dernière phrase. Végéta, satisfait de son effet, se leva et, lentement, ostensiblement, écrasa l'insigne du pied. Malgré la solidité des matériaux, sa force impossible mutila le V, le réduisit en miettes. 

Les yeux bleus s'écarquillèrent. 

- Et ton cadeau, je m'en _calisse_, conclut-il en empruntant un terme bien Terrien. 

Puis il partit, laissant la table écoeurante, les miettes d'or et de pierres précieuses sur le sol et une jeune femme frissonnante et muette de stupeur. 

Malgré sa vision trouble, elle fixa le résultat de tant d'heures de travail pendant un long moment. Finalement, elle ferma la bouche et secoua la tête. Très bien. A quoi pensait-elle, de toute façon? Cet homme - ce _Saïyen_ - avait voulu détruire sa planète, tuer ses amis, et elle lui donnait un _insigne_ en son _honneur_?! Mais quelle idiote! 

Furieuse, elle appela un robot nettoyeur et alla se coucher. Végéta pouvait bien aller se faire voir. 

~~~ 

Plus d'un mois passa. Végéta était enfermé dans sa salle de gravité plus souvent et plus longtemps, parfois même pendant deux jours complets, avant que Bulma ne se décide à couper les circuits d'alimentation de la salle. Depuis cette fameuse nuit, elle refusait d'être aimable avec lui et il faisait comme s'il ne remarquait rien. 

Pour la Saint-Valentin, Végéta se retrouva de nouveau seul à Capsule Corporation. Soudain son entraînement l'énerva terriblement et il sortit de la salle en coup de vent, se rua vers la douche la plus près et fit couler de l'eau presque bouillante. Mais sa peau saïyenne ne se plaignit pas de la chaleur excessive et il se lava les cheveux, vidant une bouteille presque neuve de shampoing et recevant de la mousse dans les yeux. Lâchant une suite de jurons, il fit de son mieux pour garder les yeux ouverts sous le jet d'eau afin de les rincer. "Et merde, de quoi j'ai l'air maintenant?!" 

Il réussi à se laver sans autre incident (le rideau arracha et il faillit percer l'arrivée d'eau, mais bon...), puis décida qu'une serviette autour des reins était suffisant et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Exceptionnellement, il n'avait pas faim. Il n'avait pas sommeil non plus, mais que faire? Il s'allongea sur son lit, mains croisées derrière la tête et yeux clos. Il se détendit. Le silence... 

_- Prince Végéta! Attention!!   
L'enfant pivota sur ses talons, envoya son bras dans le ventre d'une horrible créature, puis ouvrit le poing et la désintégra de l'intérieur.   
Sur ses lèvres, un sourire sadique, satisfait._

- CET IMBÉCILE DE SALAUD DE... 

Une porte claqua et Végéta ouvrit les yeux, retenant un soupir. Et voilà pour sa soirée solitaire... Il ne bougea pas, même lorsque la furie s'arrêta à sa porte. 

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous?! Couché comme un imbécile avec ta serviette?! Tu te crois séduisant? POUAH! J'aimerais mieux mourir que te toucher, sale singe de l'espace! 

Et elle repartit en pleurant bruyamment. Végéta attendit quelques minutes, puis se leva et marcha lentement vers sa chambre. La porte n'était pas fermée et il la vit, écroulée sur son lit, sanglotant comme une enfant. 

- Si un autre m'avait appelé ainsi, il serait mort, dit-il d'une voix sobre. 

Il s'attendait à une réplique amère, furieuse, à une autre leçon de vie façon Bulma Brief, mais non. Elle se contenta de regarder vers lui, ses yeux bleus emplis de larmes et de désolation. 

~~~ 

- Merci Végéta... Je savais bien que tu étais quelqu'un de bien. 

Elle lui sourit chaleureusement et il grogna. 

- Qui pourrait dormir en paix avec une telle fontaine dans les parages?   
- Toi...   
- C'est ça... 

Il se leva, ayant terminé sa collation de toute façon. Ils venaient de passer une heure à parler, assis à la cuisine à grignoter - ou dévorer, selon la personne -. En fait, Bulma avait parlé et Végéta avait écouté... Ce qui était déjà beaucoup de sa part. 

Bulma rangea le désordre du Prince, songeant à quel point cette serviette le rendait sexy et combien il pouvait patient lorsqu'il s'y mettait. Puis elle traîna les pieds jusqu'à sa chambre et s'écroula sur son lit à nouveau, mais cette fois sans larmes. Elle sentit une feuille de papier contre sa joue et alluma la lumière, curieuse. 

Quelqu'un avait dessiné un symbole étrange et écrit, de façon plutôt maladroite et illisible: _Insigne_. L'emblème royal de la famille Végéta; un demi-cercle stylisé, ouvert vers le haut, deux petits traits horizontales à l'intérieur, puis trois branches faisant penser à une couronne qui surmontaient le tout. 

Bulma sourit, rangea la feuille dans un tiroir et se re-coucha, cette fois souriante. 


	4. Chapitre Quatre

Chapitre Quatre

  
  
  
Yamcha se rendait à Capsule Corporation. Il devait prendre Bulma et passer la soirée avec elle. Un rendez-vous, quoi. 

Plus que trois coins de rue et il serait arrivé. Il soupira. Pourquoi la perspective d'une sortie avec sa propre petite amie lui faisait-elle un effet pareil? Son estomac se nouait de plus en plus à mesure qu'il approchait et il ne se sentait plus le coeur à sourire. Penser à elle, à la tournure que la soirée pourrait prendre, le rendait presque malade. 

Peut-être était-ce un signe... 

~~~ 

Bulma soupira en tapotant ses cheveux finalement coiffés. Une autre soirée qui tournerait au vinaigre... "Je n'y peux rien si _il_ regarde d'autres filles avec de tels yeux!" Elle frappa rageusement le dessus de son bureau, puis soupira. 

Cette relation stagnait... 

~~~ 

Elle ouvrit la porte, força un sourire. Il força un autre sourire, lui prit gentiment le coude. La touchant à peine. Elle lui donna un baiser. Sur la joue. 

- Alors, où va-t-on? demanda-t-elle, jouant la bonne humeur.   
- Où tu veux... 

Il souriait, mais ses yeux, sa voix étaient las. Bulma libéra doucement son coude. 

- Ça ne mène à rien, Yamcha.   
- Quoi?   
- Nous deux.   
- Mais non, nous...   
- Tu sais bien que j'ai raison. Tu n'as pas vraiment envie d'être ici... Et moi non plus. 

Il la dévisagea, tentant de deviner s'il s'agissait d'un test, d'une plaisanterie ou de la vérité. Les yeux bleus, océaniques, qu'il scruta étaient on-ne-peut-plus sérieux. Alors il abandonna. 

- Je sais.   
- Peut-être qu'on devrait vraiment se séparer... Mais rester amis quand même!   
- C'est possible, tu crois?   
- Pourquoi pas?! 

Elle souriait à nouveau, pour de vrai, et elle lui saisit le bras, le tirant vers sa voiture. 

- Allez, sortons pour célébrer notre amitié! 

Il sourit, puis éclata de rire. Un immense poids venait de s'évanouir, en lui, et si elle voulait célébrer leur amitié, lui célèbrerait sa liberté. 

Cette soirée fut plus réussie que nulle autre. 

~~~ 

Près de trois semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis la séparation définitive de Bulma et Yamcha. Celui-ci se consacrait enfin sérieusement à son entraînement et ne put accompagner sa nouvelle amie à une soirée bénéfique à laquelle elle était invitée. En tant que fille unique et héritière du directeur de Capsule Corporation, Bulma avait certaines obligations, dont celle de se présenter, au moins trois fois par années, à de tels événements. 

Puisque Yamcha n'était pas disponible, Bulma demanda à Végéta. 

Le Saïyen commença par fixer le vide, comme s'il assimilait la demande, lentement. Puis il tourna la tête vers elle, comme si c'était parfaitement absurde et humiliant. 

- Moi. Et toi. A une soirée. Bénéfice. 

Soudain Bulma réalisa à quel point l'idée était ridicule et elle sourit, nerveusement. 

- Oublie ça! J'irai seule, c'est tout... 

Elle s'en alla - c'était presque une fuite - et Végéta retourna à son entraînement. 

~~~ 

Quelques jours plus tard, Bulma passa dire au revoir au guerrier, qui était couché dans son lit. Il avait un peu trop poussé l'entraînement ce jour-là et avait dû quitter sa précieuse salle en urgence. A présent, il se rétablissait le plus rapidement possible. 

Il ne lui répondit pas; elle soupira et partit. 

Végéta ne bougea pas. La porta claqua. "Reste couché, _ne bouge pas!_" Sa mâchoire se crispa, il se leva et se rendit à sa fenêtre. 

Si loin dehors, elle monta dans une voiture trop longue - une limousine, les appelait-elle - et disparut de sa vue. Sans un signe ou un simple regard vers lui. 

La voiture roula lentement hors de la propriété et Végéta retourna se coucher. Il ferma les yeux, cachant ses sentiments trop agités au monde absent. 

~~~ 

L'été passa comme un charme; trop chaud mais paisible. Septembre arriva, rafraîchit l'air. 

Dans la Capitale de l'Ouest, Capsule Corporation et sa salle de gravité... Un Saïyen furieux et décidé à devenir Super Saïyen le plus tôt possible. Végéta s'entraînait depuis plus d'un an et il n'avait toujours pas atteint ce niveau. Frustré à l'extême, il était enfermé dans la salle depuis près de deux jours, sous une gravité de 260G. Il était affamé et épuisé, mais sa colère et son orgueil l'empêchaient d'abandonner. 

- Enfoiré de... Carot... Salaud... 

Entretenant sa haine contre son ennemi - qui était devenu son allié... -, revivant les pires moments de sa vie... 

_ - Ah! Regardez le Prince! On vient de lui écraser sa queue et il braille! Quel bébé!   
Mais il n'avait que huit mois et ne connaissait que la douleur effroyable qui revenait sans cesse, en vagues géantes..._

...Provoquant la douleur... Autant physique que mentale... 

_ Il n'était pas Super Saïyen et Freezer allait le tuer. Il n'était même pas plus fort qu'un soldat de troisième classe. Il était le Prince de rien du tout... Une loque...   
Un déchet._

...Retenant l'envie d'abandonner qui le pressait... Les larmes qui ne demandaient qu'à couler... Raviver des tels souvenirs blessait mais était nécessaire... 

_ Elle rit et la lumière joua dans ses cheveux. Ses yeux d'azur étincellaient et il avait envie de la toucher, doucement, tend..._

- NOOOOOONN!!! 

Furieux de cette pensée - sûrement pas un souvenir! -, il se saisit la tête à deux mains, se força à faire le vide. Mais sa colère était trop grande, la douleur trop intense et il tomba à genoux, grognant et tremblant. Pourquoi était-elle dans son esprit?! Il ne l'aimait pas, ne l'aimait pas, _ne l'aimait pas!!_

C'était horrible, car il sentait son coeur se révolter et il ne trouvait pas la paix. Un rugissment roula dans sa gorge, éclata et résonna contre les murs. 

- JE NE L'AIME PAAAAASS!!!!! 

Il écrasait littéralement sa tête entre ses paumes et lorsqu'il sentit une larme s'échapper de ses paupières closes, un déclic se fit. 

Il hurla, comme jamais auparavant, de colère d'être aussi faible, de fureur d'avoir développé des sentiments faibles, de frustration de ne pas pouvoir les avouer... 

Il hurla, il s'oublia et il devint Super Saïyen. 

~~~ 

Le laboratoire trembla et Bulma s'aggripa à la table, surprise. Elle pensa à un tremblement de terre, mais il n'y en avait jamais dans cette partie du monde... Son esprit parvint rapidement à une conclusion plus probable. Végéta. 

Elle courut immédiatement vers la salle de gravité, espérant le retrouver vivant. 

La porte s'ouvrait alors qu'elle arrivait à sa hauteur et elle fut soulagée de voir le Saïyen en sortir, debout, l'air à bout de forces mais un étrange sourire aux lèvres. Il avait l'air tellement... Fier... 

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? demanda-t-elle, confuse. 

Il la regarda, sans mépris, sans perdre son sourire, et elle comprit. 

- Tu l'as eu?! s'écria-t-elle. Tu... Tu es devenu Super Saïyen?! 

Il hocha de la tête et elle poussa un cri de joie. Elle ne pensait pas à la Terre qui bénificerait de cette transformation, du combat qu'il aurait avec Goku un jour, de l'angoisse qu'il lui avait donné... Elle était heureuse pour lui, qui avait finalement atteint son but premier. 

Sans s'en rendre compte, elle enroula ses bras autour du cou puissant, embrassa les lèvres chaudes du Saïyen. 

~~~ 

Doucement, Bulma ajusta le bandage autour de la tête. Végéta dormait profondément, récupérant de son entraînement plus qu'intensif et de sa transformation. 

La jeune femme retint un soupir et observa le dormeur, pensive. Après ce baiser impulsif, il l'avait violemment poussé contre le mur, l'assomant à demi, puis s'était écroulé dans le corridor, vidé de toute énergie. 

A présent, il était étendu devant elle, sans défense... Mais elle n'avait plus envie de l'embrasser. Seulement de rester là, à le veiller. Sans même le toucher. 

Elle ajusta son bandage à nouveau. Sa tête avait heurté le mur un peu trop fort... 

Végéta dormait, sans expression, sans mouvement autre que sa poitrine se soulevant lentement sous les draps, redescendant tout aussi lentement... Remontant... Descendant... 

Bulma inclina sa tête vers sa poitrine, ferma les yeux. Le silence était paisible, comfortable... Elle pouvait entendre la respiration profonde, régulière du Saïyen... 

Avec un léger soupir, elle s'endormit. 


	5. Chapitre Cinq

Chapitre Cinq

  
  
  
Si la cuisine de Bulma laissait à désirer, celle de sa mère, en revanche, était délicieuse. La toujours belle femme adorait spécialement cuisiner pour Végéta qui, en Saïyen qu'il était, avalait tout ce qu'elle faisait en moins de trois secondes. Ce qui la ravissait, comme à peu près n'importe quoi en ce bas monde. 

Ce soir-là - une soirée chaude d'octobre comme il y en a si peu -, son mari et sa fille étant absents, Mrs Brief s'était donnée à coeur joie dans la cuisine et le Saïyen ne s'en plaignait pas. Si elle avait pu se taire un peu, il aurait presque été content. 

- ...Goku lorsqu'il était petit! Quel adorable enfant! Il portait toujours cette affreuse tenue, par contre... Ce qu'il fait encore... Mais il est devenu un tel homme! Un héros! 

Végéta grogna. Si elle disait un mot de plus sur Carot, il la tuait. Et au Diable ce que Bulma dirait. 

Comme si elle avait reçu un avertissement, la blonde femme changea de sujet. 

- Bulma est sortie avec un collègue cette fois. Dommage qu'elle ait laissé tomber Yamcha, c'est un homme tellement charmant!   
- Un imbécile. Faible.   
- Mais non! Il est très gentil et m'aidait à porter mes plantes! 

Végéta esquissa un sourire à cette idée, puis mordit dans un pain de viande brûlant. 

- En fait... poursuivit pensivement sa cuisinière. Je crois bien que tu serais le meilleur parti pour elle. 

Il cracha sa bouchée - la moitié du plat, quoi - et bondit sur ses pieds, furieux. 

- MOI?!?   
- Vous feriez un si joli couple! 

Les yeux noirs s'écarquillèrent devant cette absurdité, mais il ne trouvait pas les mots pour nier, pour la faire taire... 

- Oh! J'ai oublié d'arroser les fleurs dans la chambre de Bulma! Bye bye! 

Elle partit aussitôt, aussi insouciante que d'ordinaire. Végéta secoua la tête, contempla le reste de pain de viande. 

Il n'avait plus faim. 

~~~ 

Bulma revint peu avant minuit, l'air épuisé et plutôt triste. Elle traîna des pieds vers sa chambre et ne se rendit compte de la présence de Végéta dans l'embrasure de sa chambre que lorsqu'il parla. Sa voix basse la fit frissonner. 

- Alors?   
- Alors quoi?   
- C'était mieux que cet imbécile de Yamcha? 

Elle le fusilla du regard et fit quelques pas avant qu'il ne parle à nouveau. 

- Ta mère dit qu'il n'est pas ton genre.   
- Et alors?! 

Il se tut avant qu'elle ne lui saute à la gorge. "Elle a aussi dit que nous..." Il resta silencieux. 

- Ne te mêle pas de ce dont tu te fous! 

Elle partit, il s'effaça dans les ténèbres de sa chambre et referma la porte sans le moindre son. 

Il se força à oublier ce sentiment d'inachevé qui remuait en lui. 

~~~ 

Bulma soupira, quitta la fenêtre. De toute façon, le givre l'empêchait de voir et elle doutait que Végéta ne revint aussitôt… Après tout, Noël n'était terminé que depuis trois jours… 

Elle s'approcha de la table, son regard couvant le présent emballé de tissu vert tendre. "Peut-être ferais-je mieux de ne pas le lui donner…" Le souvenir de l'an passé revint à sa mémoire et elle fronça les sourcils. Elle n'avait pas vraiment envie de voir des semaines de travail réduites en poussière par une espèce de… De… Végéta… 

Elle retint un nouveau soupir. Elle soupirait trop, ces temps-ci. 

Nouveau regard vers la fenêtre. Les nuages épais, bas et gris promettaient de la neige… Elle espéra que le Saïyen soit bien au chaud et non pas mourrant dans un quelconque endroit lugubre… 

~~~ 

Le Prince saïyen survola la ville lentement, au-dessus du tapis dense de nuages. Même s'il ne voyait pas les rues sous lui, il savait parfaitement où aller; de toute façon, il sentait l'aura dont il avait besoin pour se localiser. 

Il ralentit. Et ralentit. Et ralentit… Et s'arrêta. Sous lui se trouvait Capsule Corporation. "Allez, crétin, pose-toi, entre, bouffe et va prendre une douche!" Il n'arrivait pas à descendre. "Quel imbécile! Arrête de faire le sentimental!" Il serra les dents et descendit.   
  
  
Bulma sentit sa présence avant même que la porte ne s'ouvre. Son bras s'étira, sa main agrippa le paquet dans un réflexe, puis elle courut à la rencontre du guerrier. 

- Végéta! 

Soulagée, elle jeta ses bras autour du cou musclé. Il grogna, la dégagea vivement, bien que doucement. 

- Je suis contente que tu sois revenu, fit-elle, souriante. Je… Je sais que l'an passé, je l'avais totalement raté, mais… 

Elle lui tendit la petite boîte et il secoua de la tête. 

- Garde des idioties pour tes amis terriens.   
- Mais c'est pour toi! Même Goku ne comprendrait pas… 

Un sourire supérieur étira les lèvres masculines. Si c'était pour prouver l'infériorité - bien qu'évidente – de l'autre Saïyen… Le paquet changea de main, le papier vola, le couvercle tomba. 

Sur un lit de tissu blanc reposait un cercle d'ivoire sur lequel était gravé l'insigne royal de la famille Végéta. Bulma avait soigneusement imité le dessin remit par le Prince et l'emblème avait plutôt fière allure. 

Il resta silencieux, fixant le présent sans émotions. Bulma se mordilla la lèvre inférieure. 

- Alors? 

Il hocha lentement, imperceptiblement de la tête et la regarda droit dans les yeux. Elle fut frappée par ce qu'elle y vit; une douleur infinie, mêlée de regrets et de tristesse. Mais ce regard passa et les yeux noirs se voilèrent d'impassibilité à nouveau. 

- Je n'ai rien pour toi, dit-il finalement.   
- Tu es là, c'est assez… 

Elle était si belle, ses yeux brillants, ses longs cheveux lavandes, son sourire éclatant, sa poit… 

Végéta disparut et après avoir cligner les yeux de surprise, Bulma devina qu'il avait utilisé sa vitesse de combat pour s'éloigner d'elle. Un peu blessée, elle se força à garder le sourire. Il avait gardé son cadeau, cette fois… 

~~~ 

"CRÉTIN!!" Il frappa le mur du poing; le mur s'effrita. "Depuis quand je remarque les seins d'une stupide Terrienne?! Depuis quand je remarque la stupide Terrienne tout court?!? Depuis quand…" Il interrompit ses pensées, sachant très bien qu'il se mentait. Il remarquait la stupide Terrienne depuis son installation sur Terre, son corps comme son esprit. Il refusait simplement de l'admettre, mais après près de trois ans… Il devait bien l'avouer, au moins à lui-même… 

Il l'aimait.   
  
  
**Note de l'auteure: Merci beaucoup pour les reviews! Vous savez pas à quel point ça fait du bien d'en avoir! Continuez à booster mon ego, SVP!! Je veux dire... Hum... ^^'   
En passant, le prochain chapitre devrait être NC-17 O_O Alors les ti-n'enfants..... **


	6. Chapitre Six

**Note de l'auteure**: Bon alors, finalement c'est pas NC-17 mais ça reste quand même pas pour les petits enfants! J'ai essayé de gardé tout cela propre propre parce que... Ben juste du cul, c'est pas l'fun à écrire ni à lire! Et on review SVP!!   
  
  


Chapitre Six

  
  
  
La nuit était calme, plutôt chaude pour la mi-février. Les étoiles brillaient et un arc de lune faisait faiblement étinceler la couche fraîche de neige encore immaculée. En fait, il y avait peu de neige dans la Capitale de l'Ouest, seulement un épais tapis blanc. 

Cette magnifique soirée de Saint Valentin déprimait royalement Bulma. C'était la première depuis des années qu'elle passait en célibataire et la montagne de mouchoirs usagés ne cessait de croître à côté de son lit. 

- …on se réconciliait toujours à la Saint Valentin! Et il m'offrait des fleurs et du chocolat et des fraises et… WAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!!! 

Quatre autres mouchoirs y passèrent. Elle allait poursuivre sa litanie nostalgique lorsqu'elle s'aperçut de la présence d'un homme dans l'embrasure de sa porte. Végéta, qui avait l'air plutôt agacé. 

- C'est bientôt fini, ces pleurnicheries?! Même dans la salle de gravité on t'entend!   
- LA FERME!! Tu n'es qu'un salaud sans cœur et… WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!!! 

Une goutte de sueur géante apparut sur le front du Saïyen pris par surprise alors que la jeune femme se remettait à pleurer de plus belle. Il demeura sans bouger pendant un moment, puis réalisa qu'elle ne s'arrêterait pas d'elle-même et abandonna. 

Les sanglots bruyants cessèrent d'un coup lorsque des doigts hésitants effleurèrent la tête mauve, en une caresse aussi incertaine qu'hésitante. 

Bulma releva brusquement la tête, plongea ses yeux rougis dans les abîmes noirs du Prince. 

Quelque chose remua en lui. Pas vraiment désagréable mais… 

Il retira promptement sa main, fit un pas en arrière. Bulma eut l'air déçue mais au moins, ne recommença pas à pleurer. 

- Pourquoi tout ce vacarme? demanda-t-il brusquement en croisant les bras.   
- C'est ma première Saint Valentin sans Yamcha depuis qu'on se connaît… renifla-t-elle.   
- …Saint Val… quoi?   
- Saint Valentin! La fête de l'amour, quoi! 

Végéta lui fit l'honneur d'un regard "Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette merde encore?" bien senti et elle ne put réprimer un sourire. 

- Je suppose que les Saïyens n'ont pas ce genre de fêtes…   
- Pas de fêtes, surtout pas pour une bêtise pareille.   
- Quelle bêtise?   
- L'amour! 

Il cracha le mot presque avec mépris. Bulma fronça les sourcils pendant une demie seconde, puis se leva. Elle n'avait plus envie de pleurer, au contraire. 

- Dis-moi, Végéta… 

Elle s'approcha de lui et il n'aima pas son sourire. Trop… Enjôleur… 

- Tu as déjà… 

Elle était proche à le toucher maintenant, son parfum de fraises emplissait les poumons du Saïyen. Il se retint de bouger, même lorsqu'elle posa sa main sur son bras musclé. 

- Fait l'amour?   
- ÇA VA PAS LA TÊTE?!?! 

Cette fois il recula, en tomba presque. Bulma gloussa en le voyant rougir aussi violemment. 

- Je suppose que non, fit-elle en repoussant ses cheveux derrière son épaule. C'est pourquoi tu ne comprends pas.   
- La ferme! Je n'ai pas envie de comprendre!   
- Tu es sûr? 

Il serra les dents. Inutile de discuter avec elle… Il refusa de la regarder en face, sachant que les yeux bleus le dévoraient littéralement, triomphants. 

- De toute façon, je suis sûre que tu es pourri au lit. Ça doit être pour cela que…   
- QUOI?!? 

Soudain, il vit rouge. C'en était assez de ses insultes et de sa manipulation! En bon guerrier qu'il était, il attaqua: la saisit par la taille, la lança littéralement sur le lit et bondit sur elle. Sans prendre garde à son expression choquée - trop pour réagir -, il déchira ses vêtements, la laissant en petite tenue sous lui. 

Elle était magnifique, digne d'une œuvre d'art, mais l'instinct endormi s'était réveillé et le Saïyen ne s'attarda pas à la contempler. Sauvagement, il commença à l'embrasser dans le cou. En fait, les baisers se muèrent rapidement en un suçage intensif. 

Bulma s'éveilla enfin de sa torpeur. Elle voulut le repousser, mais ces mains sur son corps… Puissantes, chaudes… Ces lèvres qui s'activaient sur son cou, ces dents qui se retenaient de mordre… « J'aurai couru après… » pensa-t-elle vaguement, tentant d'arracher les shorts en spandex noir du guerrier. 

Avec un grognement, il se dévêtit lui-même, sans que sa bouche n'interrompit son travail d'affamée. Bulma glapit lorsqu'elle sentit les canines de Végéta s'enfoncer dans sa chair, mais il ne poussa pas jusqu'au sang, quittant au contraire le cou pour la poitrine. 

- Doucement! protesta-t-elle alors qu'il déchirait son soutien-gorge, déjà occupé à embrasser les seins fermes. 

Autant parler à un mur. Végéta avait négligé ses instincts depuis toujours et maintenant que la porte était ouverte, impossible de la refermer. Sa langue explora activement le terrain, ses mains se débarrassèrent de la petite culotte… Il émettait des sons étranges, presque bestiaux, courts halètements entre deux succions, qui toublaient la jeune femme plus qu'elle ne l'admettrait. 

Les mains fines de Bulma se pressaient dans le dos noueux du combattant, enfonçaient leur ongles dans sa peau dure, elle enroula ses longues jambes autour de la taille de Végéta. Mais il les dénoua, sa bouche traçant toujours sa voie vers le jardin défendu… 

Bulma s'abandonna au Saïyen, savourant ce plaisir sauvage dont Yamcha n'avait su lui donner qu'un faible aperçu… 

~~~ 

Elle fut réveillée par un petit robot ménager qui époussetait sa commode en émettant une chanson du siècle passé. Le soleil était haut dans le ciel, brillant sans chaleur et un rapide coup d'œil à son cadran lui indiqua que le dîner serait bientôt servi. 

Elle enterra sa tête sous un oreiller, se laissant le temps de bien sortir de son sommeil. Ce faisant, elle se souvint de la nuit passée (notamment parce que son cou élançait douloureusement, entre autres) et rougit malgré elle. 

Tout s'était passé tellement vite et en même temps, avait duré pendant des heures, elle en était sûre. Elle n'était pas vraiment surprise d'être seule au réveil; si cela se trouvait, Végéta était parti aussitôt ses désirs assouvis. Pourtant, elle ne se sentait pas « utilisée »… Il n'aurait pas fait l'amour d'une telle façon, avec tant d'énergie et de fougue, à n'importe qui. Il avait des principes malgré tout, et Bulma se considérait comme choyée d'être celle qu'il avait choisie… 

Elle s'étira longuement. Ses muscles endoloris demandaient plus de repos et elle remarqua quelques echymoses ici et là, mais son sourire ne s'effaça pas. Une nouvelle sensation dépassait la douleur, l'emplissait et la regénérait encore mieux qu'une grasse matinée. 

La sensation d'avoir réellement trouvé l'âme sœur. 

~~~ 

Végéta était vidé de toute énergie. Il n'avait même pas envie de s'entraîner. Assis en indien au milieu de la salle de gravité, il portait un masque absent et revivait la nuit dernière en flashs brûlants. 

Il l'avait fait. Après tant d'années sans même y avoir pensé, il avait fait l'amour. Avec une Terrienne sans aucune force, qui l'énervait plus qu'autre chose et… 

Et qu'il aimait. 


	7. Chapitre Sept

Chapitre Sept

  
  
  
L'hiver partit éventuellement, la neige fondit et l'herbe recolora le paysage avec la naissance de nouveaux feuillages et de nouvelles fleurs. Le printemps triomphait, comme à son habitude. 

Ce fut en mai que la vie de Bulma Brief changea radicalement. 

~~~ 

Sa main tremblait légèrement alors qu'elle évitait de regarder dans une certaine direction. C'était encore plus stressant que d'appeler Shenron, que de voyager dans l'espace, que d'aller sur un champ de bataille pour voir l'ennemi... 

Finalement, elle se résigna et jeta un coup d'oeil. 

Rose. Positif. 

Elle était enceinte. 

Un hurlement déchira l'air et elle s'évanouit. 

~~~ 

Elle se réveilla dans son lit, veillée par sa mère plutôt inquiète. 

- Bulma chérie, qu'est-ce qui se passe?   
- Je dois voir Végéta... Où est-il?   
- Il s'entraîne, bien sûr! 

Bulma se leva, fit semblant de ne pas entendre les protestations de sa mère et se rendit, d'un pas encore chancelant, à la salle de gravité. Son esprit tourbillonnait et elle ne réalisa même pas que l'une de ses mains était posée sur son ventre, protectrice. Lorsque sa destination fut en vue, elle émit un rire nerveux. Sans savoir pourquoi, elle avait l'impression que le futur père ne serait pas très réjoui par la nouvelle. 

Végéta s'entraînait, effectivement. Il était en Super Saïyen et à le voir peiner pour distribuer ses coups de poing dans le vide, la gravité devait être extrêmement élevée. Bulma recula instinctivement d'un pas et il la vit. Fronçant des sourcils, il marcha vers elle. 

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux? 

Son aura dorée dégageait un vent chaud et Bulma avait envie de se réfugier dans ses bras puissants. 

- Végéta, je... Je suis enceinte. 

Elle baissa les yeux, mais puisque aucune réponse ne vint, elle le regarda à nouveau. Il fronçait toujours les sourcils et ses lèvres étaient crispées d'une certaine façon qu'elle connaissait bien: 'Je n'ai aucune idée de ce dont tu parles mais il est hors de question que je le demande'. 

- J'attends un enfant, expliqua-t-elle en désignant son ventre. 

La lumière fut et la mâchoire de Végéta alla presque heurter le plancher. Il se ressaisit rapidement et son expression terrifia la jeune femme: il était furieux. 

- Et alors? Tu viens arrêter mon entraînement pour une bêtise pareille?!   
- Quoi? Mais... C'est ton enfant!   
- Impossible!   
- Tu sais bien que non!   
- Je ne suis pas père!! 

Sa puissance augmenta soudainement et l'éclat de son aura de même, aveuglant Bulma. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux à nouveaux, il était parti. 

Elle s'appuya au mur, ébranlée et espéra qu'il ne fasse pas de bêtise. 

~~~ 

Végéta volait, plus rapide qu'une fusée, sans se rendre vraiment compte que c'était la troisième fois en dix minutes qu'il passait au-dessus des pyramides. Bien qu'il eut les yeux ouverts, il ne voyait rien. 

Il aurait dû y penser plus tôt. Il _aurait dû y penser!_

Un enfant! Il n'était pas mieux que Carot, à présent! Un bâtard, un métis qui finirait sûrement comme sa mère! Une honte... 

_- Je suis enceinte.   
Elle avait baissé les yeux et ne les releva pas immédiatement. Il l'observa pendant quelques secondes. La signification de 'enceinte' lui était inconnue, mais si cela la rendait honteuse...   
Elle le regarda à nouveau et renouvela son annonce, lentement.   
Il savait que d'ordinaire, les Terriennes étaient heureuses d'une telle nouvelle. Alors pourquoi ses yeux brillaient-ils d'angoisse?_

- Hors de question que je m'occupe d'un sale gosse! jura Végéta entre ses dents. 

~~~ 

Bulma s'observa longuement dans le miroir. Elle avait à peine grossi (elle n'était enceinte que de quatre mois) mais elle avait définitivement changé. Ses yeux étaient cernés, elle était blême et n'arrivait plus à sourire. 

Avec un soupir, elle se demanda, pour la énième fois, où était Végéta et s'il était toujours vivant. 

Le bout de ses doigts effleurèrent son ventre. Ses pensées dérivèrent sur l'enfant à naître et elle tenta d'imaginer son allure. Cheveux hérissés et sombres comme son père, ou lisses et mauves comme sa mère? Yeux abyssaux ou océaniques? Un mélange des deux? 

Le médecin lui avait dit que le bébé se développait trop vite par rapport à la normale et qu'il naîtrait probablement bien avant le terme. Cela n'étonnait pas la jeune femme; les Saïyens sont toujours rapides avec tout. 

Elle saurait bientôt si c'était un garçon ou une fille... 

Elle espérait ardemment que Végéta revienne et accepte sa paternité... 

- Végéta... 

Incapable de se retenir, elle s'écroula et éclata en sanglots. Elle ne lui demandait pas d'être un père modèle, de jouer avec leur enfant, de s'occuper de lui... Seulement de l'accepter et de l'aimer! Mais peut-être était-ce trop pour le Prince des Saïyens... 

Les larmes roulaient sur ses joues et elle n'entendait que le sang battre dans ses tempes. Elle avait toujours désiré d'une famille aimante et n'avait qu'un amant sans tendresse et un enfant sans père. "Pourquoi est-ce qu'il faut toujours que mes rêves soient détruits?!" Son poing frappa rageusement le plancher, mais elle pleurait toujours. 

- Un peu plus et tu ferais pitié. 

La voix familière et son acerbité adoucie lui donnèrent un coup au ventre. Elle releva la tête et vit Végéta, appuyé dans le cadre de la porte, bras croisés et l'air sombre. Son visage exprimait l'assurance habituelle, mais son corps tremblait légèrement et il n'était habillé que de lambeaux, de crasse et de blessures. 

- Où étais-tu? demanda Bulma en se relevant, hésitant entre l'inquiétude et la colère.   
- Je m'entraînais, répondit-il en fronçant les sourcils.   
- Et maintenant?   
- Je me demande pourquoi je pers mon temps à te regarder pleurer. 

Promptement, elle essuya les traces de larmes de son visage et s'approcha un peu. 

- Et l'enfant?   
- C'est ton gosse, tu fais ce que tu veux avec.   
- C'est le tien aussi.   
- Je ne serai pas père, compris?! 

Elle recula d'un pas, choquée par sa véhémence. "Eh bien... J'ai encore cinq mois pour le convaincre..." Elle hocha de la tête, doucement. 

- Tu vas rester?   
- Pas le choix. Les conditions sur Terre sont trop confortables pour un bon entraînement. 

"On ne le croirait pas à le voir, pourtant..." 

Il exprima alors ce qu'il ne pouvait dire en un simple geste; du bout des doigts, il plaça une mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille de la future mère. Elle sourit, comprenant ce qu'il signifiait. 

- Commence par aller prendre une douche, tu es dégoûtant! 

Il roula des yeux et s'éloigna. Bulma joua avec l'idée de le suivre, puis se dit qu'il n'apprécierait sûrement pas et descendit à la cuisine pour lui préparer un encas. 

Tout-à-coup, ne pas sourire était impossible. 


	8. Chapitre Huit

Chapitre Huit

  
  
  
- _...est sortie à toute vitesse de la salle de réunion du conseil de Capsule Corporation, ce matin. Selon des témoins, on aurait dit qu'elle allait vomir, mais son père a refusé de commenter l'incident, comme il en a l'habitude. Il a cependant affirmé que sa fille allait très bien. Nous poursuivons donc avec les nouvelles du sport... _

Yamcha ferma le téléviseur. "J'espère qu'elle va bien..." Il se rendit à la cuisine, où Plume s'apprêtait à cuisiner. 

- On sort, ce soir, d'accord?   
- On va souper au restaurant?   
- Ok, mais avant, nous allons rendre visite à Bulma. 

~~~ 

Bulma s'observait dans le miroir, l'air découragé. Elle venait de se peser et avait pris plus de poids en deux semaines qu'en deux ans. "Au moins je n'engraisse pas trop..." Elle pivota, examinant sa silhouette encore assez mince pour une femme enceinte, et sourit. 

- Bulma, Yamcha est là! appela sa mère, par un intercom. 

Un peu surprise, la jeune femme ajusta une dernière fois ses longs cheveux - elle prévoyait les couper juste avant la naissance du bébé - et se dépêcha d'aller voir son ami. 

~~~ 

- Pourquoi as-tu décidé de venir, tout-à-coup? 

Confus, Plume dévisageait Yamcha par dessus son verre de jus. Le jeune homme sourit gentiment. 

- Aux nouvelles, ils ont dit qu'elle était partie d'une réunion en courant, comme si elle allait vomir, alors je suis venu prendre de ses nouvelles. On a beau être séparé, elle est toujours mon amie.   
- Yamcha! 

Il bondit sur ses pieds, ouvrant les bras comme pour y accueillir sa dulcinée. Plume pâlit et se cacher derrière son verre, Bulma s'arrêta à quelques mètres de lui et eut l'air embarassé. Yamcha cligna des yeux, baissa les bras mais garda son sourire. 

- Qu'est-ce qui t'amène? demanda-t-elle, sans réaliser que l'une de ses mains était posée sur son ventre.   
- Tu es sortie d'une réunion pour vomir? 

Puar aurait voulu fondre dans le divan. Yamcha manquait parfois de... Subtilité... 

Les yeux de Bulma s'écarquillèrent. 

- Ils l'ont dit aux nouvelles! expliqua rapidement le combattant.   
- Hum... Je vais bien, ne t'inquiète pas.   
- Pourquoi tu tiens ton ventre comme ça, alors? 

Une goutte de sueur géante apparut sur la tempe de Bulma, qui baissa len-te-ment les yeux vers son ventre, l'observa lon-gue-ment, puis releva len-te-ment les yeux vers Yamcha. "Comment est-ce que je lui dis cela? 'Je suis enceinte de Végéta!' Voyons..." 

Yamcha attendait, l'air inquiet. Il réfléchissait en même temps et une idée fit son chemin, petit à petit. Ses yeux noirs s'agrandirent comme ceux de Bulma un peu plus tôt. 

- Bulma, tu... Tu es enceinte?! 

La jeune femme faillit mourir, certaine qu'il serait blessé ou furieux. Après tout, ils avaient vécus tant d'années ensembles et il avait suffit de quelques mois à Végéta pour... 

Les bras puissants de Yamcha l'entourèrent en une embrassade exubérante et la firent tournoyer. Pendant quelques secondes, elle se retrouva adolescente après avoir annoncer une bonne nouvelle à son amoureux. Mais l'impression passa et Yamcha la reposa. Il avait l'air heureux, rajeuni. 

- Tu aurais pu m'appeler! s'écria-t-il. Mais bon, ce n'est pas grave... 

Il se pencha pour l'embrassa et elle l'arrêta, silencieuse. Il perdit son sourire. 

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?   
- Je suis désolée, Yamcha... Tu n'es pas le père. 

Cette fois, sa bonne humeur était vraiment partie et il se contenta de la fixer sans mot dire. Il avait l'air abruti, mais en fait son esprit pensait à mille à l'heure. _Qui?_ Les noms défilaient dans sa tête, des visages... Il s'arrêta sur l'un d'eux et pendant un moment son coeur cessa de battre. 

Végéta. 

- Comment as-tu pu...   
- C'est pas tes affaires! 

Elle se libéra violemment de son emprise, recula de deux ou trois pas. Ses yeux océaniques flamboyaient, mais sa voix était encore calme. 

- Je n'ai pas de compte à te rendre.   
- Je sais... Tu aurais pu me le dire, c'est tout.   
- Et pourquoi?! 

Il la regarda, l'air triste. Plume fut tenté d'aller le réconforter, mais se retint. 

- Je croyais qu'on était amis, murmura-t-il. 

Ses mots firent l'effet d'une gifle à Bulma et elle esquissa un sourire contrit. 

- Je suis désolée... Je croyais que ça te blesserait.   
- Parce qu'après toutes ces années, tu tombes enceinte d'un homme qui a voulu détruire cette planète? Qui a causé ma mort? 

Pendant un moment elle était certaine qu'il se mettrait en colère, qu'il la giflerait et qu'il hurlerait. _'OUI ÇA ME BLESSE!!'_

Mais il sourit simplement. 

- Tu es libre maintenant... Pas de compte à me rendre. Félicitations et bonne chance.   
- Merci. 

Il l'attira contre lui à nouveau, plus doucement, pour une étreinte plus longue. Cette fois elle enroula ses bras autour de son torse musclé et ses poumons s'emplirent de l'odeur si familière et si réconfortante. Pendant quelques secondes, elle désira rester ainsi pour l'éternité, mais Yamcha se détacha, gentiment. 

- Bon, on va y aller, hein Plume? Salut Bulma, prend bien soin de toi et de ce gamin.   
- Merci d'être passé, c'est très gentil. 

Elle sourit et il soupira légèrement, toujours souriant. Plume flotta vers lui, félicita Bulma à son tour et les deux amis partirent.   
  
  
Bulma les observa de la fenêtre. "J'ai été stupide de ne pas l'appeler plus tôt. Il est tellement gentil et compréhensif et..." 

- Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait ici? 

Elle se tourna vers Végéta, un sourire malicieux aux lèvres. 

- On avait un rendez-vous... Torride. 

Il se rembrunit et croisa les bras. Elle rit. 

- Il voulait simplement prendre de mes nouvelles. Et me féliciter pour le bébé.   
- Ah. Bon. 

Il disparut. Bulma secoua la tête et baissa les yeux vers son ventre légèrement gonflé, le caressant d'une main. "Tout ira bien. Tout sera parfait." Et elle se rendit à son laboratoire avec la ferme intention d'enfin terminer sa nouvelle invention - peu importe ce que c'était d'ailleurs -.   
  
  
**Note de l'auteure**: Eh oui, voilà la fin toute bâclée! Je m'excuse, mais je ne savais vraiment plus quoi écrire et puis... Et puis ok, je tenterai de la réécrire un jour... Enfin, ça finit quand même bien, non?!?   
Et merci à tous ceux qui ont laissé une review, c'est très TRÈS gentil!! 


End file.
